gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rymar Royce
Lord Rymar Royce was the Master of Whisperers for the Iron Throne. History Rymar Royce is the brains behind the Lordship of Runestone, though his brother Ronnel Royce holds the titles. He showed a propensity for manipulation from an early age, and became reputed for his ability to guide the whims of others and use blackmail and extortion to further his own causes. While his brother trained in all things knightly, Rymar was on the other side of the training yard learning how to make best use of a crossbow. His skills at setting hunting snares and traps was unparalleled in Runestone, and his hunting trips were both dreaded and beloved by the local noblemen. His father took both his sons to Kings Landing when they were both of age. Once there, Rymar began to work his way through the circles of power until he eventually reached the Royal Court. His talents earned him an an appointment to the King's Small Council as Master of Whisperers, and he has remained there since. Rymar stands at five foot eight inches, thin as a stick, and he was already going bald at sixteen. Angered with his lack of hair, Rymar cut the rest of it off, keeping a bald head with the occasional fuzzy beard. On both of his arms he has tattooed the Runes that coat his brothers bronze armor and supposedly keep their wearer from harm. Recent History 'First Era' In the first era, it was Rymar who coaxed King Harys Baratheon to take the bulk of his forces south to find Maude Tyrell, leaving the capital undefended for the Lannister's sack. He kept his small council seat under the new King, Damon Lannister, and worked closely with his Hand, Loren Lannister, though few were aware of it. 'Second Era' After the Ascent of the Lion, Rymar aided Laenor Velaryon with removing the mad Queen Aeslyn Targaryen from power, and arranged the betrothal of the King and her sister, Danae Targaryen. Fourth Era In the fourth era, Rymar provided Eon Crakehall with the necessary proof of Lord Cortland Darry's guilt in the murder of three smallfolk, spurring a controversial trial that occurred while King Damon was marching south on the Reach. After speaking with Grand Maester Paxtor, Jeyne Lannister attempted to help the King's sleeping troubles by putting milk of the poppy in his tea. Rymar eventually put a stop to her efforts after the poppy caused Damon's behavior to become erratic. Fifth Era When the King and Queen returned from Oldtown, Rymar sought to increase his influence over the pair. His efforts backfired, and he earned the distrust of both. Concerned that he would reveal his bastardy, Damon sought to have him assassinated. Danae, worried that he would expose her affair with Sarella Martell, supported the notion. However, before either acted, Rymar fled, though not before revealing Damon's parentage to the High Septon. Seeking asylum in Lys, he endeavoured to persuade Prince Varyo Velaryon to use the secrets he had learnt against the two ruling monarchs. However, driven by revenge for Rymar's attempted assassination of his wife in the past, Varyo instead savagely beat the spymaster to death with a flagon. Quotes "Good man Lord Royce is, gets such a bad reputation though." - ''Horatio ''"A mummer with a flair for arrogance." - ''Varyo Velaryon "''Agreeing to a deal with Rymar Royce was akin to signing your soul over to the devil." ''- thoughts of Eon Crakehall. ''"No games, Lord Connington. Just a simple warning, your friends are not who they think they are and we are all your enemies. Make no mistake you are now a useful tool, and the King will use you as such. But when the time comes when you need help the most, all these lions and falcons and wolves, they'll desert you. Because you're not like them, you are a newcomer to the stage. Their ancestors have played the same role for generations, and now you come along and take someone else's job. The other Lords Paramount, they don't like having new players join in on the fun, and I can promise you that if you show any sign of weakness, they'll devour you." ''- Rymar Royce ''"You would do well to watch your tongue, it has a nasty habit of running away from you." - Loren Lannister to Rymar Family Members Ronnel Royce, brother Category:Character Category:Royce Category:Lord Category:Small council Category:Deceased